Slave For A Day
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: When Kenshin's birthday slips Kaoru's mind, she's determined to make it up to him by being at his every beck and call...and other things...well...it'll make him...happy...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Kaoru, smiling, walked out of the dojo, stretching her arms towards the sky. "What a great workout!" She exclaimed, looking up, "So late already? Half the day's gone by…" She looked brightly around the yard then, stopped…

She pondered for a few moments. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important…" She said, sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey busu…" Yahiko said from behind her.

"Shut it Yahiko!" She snapped, and then turned around to face him. "Yahiko…what day is it today."

"June." He replied, picking the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

"I said day baka, not month!" She huffed and turned back around.

"How the hell should I know?" He barked backed. He was then silent for a moment, he sighed gravely and moved in front of her. "It's the twentieth. Happy busu?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror, "OF JUNE?" she said scrambling out of her seat on the porch. "Oh no I can't believe I forgot it!" she tightened her hands into fists and she quickly brushed pashed Yahiko.

"What's that for?" He shouted at her, his eyes red with anger.

"I forgot it! I forgot! STUPID, STUPID!" He heard her call as she ran across the yard to the main house.

"Got that right…" he sighed.

Kaoru threw open the door to the kitchen, and when she didn't find what she was looking for there she shouted in frustration. She spun around and ran back outside, going around the back and finally finding the required item on his knees, a disappointed look on his face.

"I suppose they forgot…or just don't know…" he sighed again and shrugged.

"OH KENSHIN I'M SO SORRY!" Kaoru shouted, tears pouring down her face. She ran over towards him and wrapped her arms around the poor, unsuspecting man.

"Oro?" Kenshin squeaked; he looked at Kaoru, who was currently soaking his gi with her tears, "Why are you sorry Kaoru-dono?" He asked, patting her back to calm her down.

"I…for…got…YOUR BIRTHDAY!" She wailed, squeezing him tighter. "I feel so…so BAD!" She cried again.

"It's really okay Kaoru-dono! Sessha doesn't mind!" He said, trying to calm her down with no sign of success.

"I didn't even get you a present Kenshin." She said, pulling away and sniffing, "I mean, this an important birthday too…you're thirty now, aren't you?"

Kenshin's face fell for a moment at being reminded of his age, "Hai…" he said flatly, but he changed his expression at Kaoru's curious face. "This one means, I'll be alright." He smiled but Kaoru shook her head.

"I need to make this up to you or I'll never forgive myself!" Kaoru thought for a moment, not realizing her arms were still securely wrapped around Kenshin's neck. "I know!" she said, her lips forming into a mischievous sneer.

"Oro…nani?" he asked, tensing a bit.

"I'll be your slave for a day!" She said brightly, finally letting go and standing up.

"A wha-da-wha?" Kenshin asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"A slave for a day!" She said, clasping her hands together. "That means that I'll do whatever you want me to do, no objections, no nothing from now until…I guess midnight."

Kenshin blinked, "But Kaoru-" Kenshin started.

"No buts Kenshin!" Kaoru stated, cutting him off. "I knew that your birthday meant something to you now that you have friends and family who can celebrate it with you. It hurts me that I forgot…please? It'll be fun!"

Kenshin didn't say anything for a moment, but, he finally smiled at her and nodded, "Alright…if you really want to do this…"

"I really, really do." She said excitedly.

"Then, Kaoru…" he said smugly, dropping the dono, "You are now my slave." Kenshin chuckled…then…a small smirk crept onto his lips…

…This could be fun…


	2. Or Is It a Soft, Fuzzy, Squishy Thing?

Chapter 1: Breaking The Shell…Or Is It a Soft, Fuzzy, Squishy Thing?

Kenshin stood in front of Kaoru, and she tried her best to suppress each and everyone one of the giggles dying to escape her lips.

In honor of being a master, Kenshin had changed into a slightly fancier gi, that happened to be a fairly nice royal blue, and he was looking…well…good, so good in fact that his slave happened to be in love with him.

He cleared his throat and stood in front of her. "Kaoru, as your master…" he said strongly and in charge at first, but…

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered, "What do I make you do?" he asked meekly in a murmur.

Kaoru sighed and stomped her foot, "_Master_!" she said, making sure she got her point across, "_This humble one _cannot tell you what to do for it is your day, _MASTER KENSHIN_!" She giggled a bit then regained her composure.

"Oh, oh right!" he said, his voice husky and it made Kaoru blush. He bit his lower lip and leaned in towards her ear, whispering, "I can have you do anything, right?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Anything you desire." She said, looking towards his face, he looked at her and after a silent battle of locked eyes, Kaoru turned back to her original position.

Kenshin gulped and stood straight one last time, "Kaoru…I want you to change your kimono." He said, building up his courage, and also shouting the very first thing that came to mind...

"Um…okay? Into what other kimono master?" Kaoru asked, a slight question and hesitant in her voice.

Kenshin shook his head, "I'm going to pick it out for you today." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards her bedroom. He opened the shoji, stepped inside and she sighed.

Kenshin walked towards the dresser and Kaoru opened it, quickly stepping away after she finished.

Kenshin looked inside and dug. He had seen a lot of these kimonos already, a pink one, a white one, the usual yellow one, a rare forest green one, a lavender one, a pale yellow one, and a light blue one. Kenshin sighed. He thought she looked beautiful in all of these, but he wanted something different. Something to make her his own…

At least for today…

Then it hit him…

He shut the door and turned to Kaoru, "Go to my room Kaoru and put on my gi and spare hakama."

Kaoru blinked to register what he just uttered. "W---"

"Are you going to speak back to me?" He asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"No Master, Yes Master." Kaoru said, her voice high pitched and nervous. She spun around and fled her room to go to Kenshin's. She stopped mid-way and felt her face, "It's warmer then normal...What brought that on?" she said, running again. She wasout of breath when she opened Kenshin's door. She walked in and peered around.

"Well, there's his gi…but where's his hakama…" She walked in further and went to the chest in the corner of the room; she opened it and gasped.

"Well, there's his hakama…" she said to herself, taking it out and throwing it on his futon. She then reached into the chest and pulled out one scroll out of the five or six that were lying there, "He wouldn't," she said to herself in a chiding manor. She unraveled it, "Oh…my…Kenshin…"

Kenshin waited patiently outside for Kaoru, tilting back and forth on his heels and toes, he whistled a little tune the regained his master-like composure when he saw his servant girl in his gi and hakama. She was not smiling and gave no emotion on her face what so ever.

...This concerned him...

He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder "You look good." He said simply.

Kaoru nodded her thanks, "I have something for you…" she said, her voice slightly filled with venom. She took two scrolls out of the left sleeve and handed them to Kenshin. He took them curiously and unraveled them. "ORO!" he shouted and passed out to the floor.

"So Maaaaster!" Kaoru said annoyed, "Didn't know you like that kind of stuff MAAAASTER!" She tapped her foot repeatedly on the ground and spun around, "I should burn these things." She said in a huff under her breath.

"But Sano gave them to me! He said I should lighten up!" Kenshin said, suddenly standing up, pleading his defense.

Hey...Wait…!

"Excuse me." Kenshin said suddenly, "Aren't you supposed to be my slave?" He asked, a cocky manor coming over him in seeing how he just turned the tables on the girl.

Kaoru's shoulders tensed and she turned around, "Yes…" she said, not wanting to admit it. "I am."

"Then please, return these items to my room…you can kill me at midnight." Kenshin said, shooing her off.

Kaoru bit her lip and tightened her hands into fists to control her rage, "Yes, Master…" she spun around and stomped off…

_Oh yes, she would so kill him tomorrow…_

Kenshin let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, "At least I have a few hours to live before she kills me…" and he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oi Kenshin!" Sanosuke called from the gate, he waved, and walked over towards him, "Where's Jou-chan?" he asked, scratching his head in wonder and kicking Kenshin lightly in the head, repeatedly.

"She's inside putting those LOVELY SCROLLS you gave me away." Kenshin said with an air of frustration, magically standing up.

"Kenshin! You're not supposed to let your woman find them." Sanosuke replied, hitting Kenshin over the head, knocking the man to the floor again.

Kenshin stood up quickly, "She's only my woman for today!" His eyes widened and he shook his head wildly.

"What?" Sanosuke asked, an evil glint in his eye. "Why just today? Why not have her all the time?" he said, a questionable tone in his voice, "I mean, you loooove her don't you? You find her beautiful. You find her unique. Can we get any less perfect?" Sanosuke asked in jest.

Kenshin blinked, "No…" he answered, "But it's just for today! I can have her do anything I want her to." Kenshin said smugly, like it was a huge feat or something…like he was the number one swordsman in Japan…

_Oh wait…he was…never mind…_

"Why just for today?" Sanosuke sighed in defeat.

"Because she forgot it was this one's birthday." He replied.

"Oh right! Man, I'm sorry Kenshin!" He said, slapping him on the back, "It's a big one too isn't it? The big three-O!"

Kenshin's face fell again, "Yea, I'm thirty! I get it!" Kenshin huffed and started breathing unevenly in annoyance.

"Calm down Kenshin." he said, putting his hands up, "Ill change the subject…so uh…what are you gonna make Jou-chan do?"

"That's the problem! I don't know!" Kenshin said, throwing his hands up into the air to show his desperation and his need of a dirty, filthy man's help.

"I see." Sanosuke said in great understanding, "Well…I'm not gonna say much, but I think if you reach real far down, deep within the bowels of your manhood…you'll find the right brain to use and put it to good work, cause man…that thing's gonna die if you don't get with it soon!" he shouted, calling to the sky!

Kenshin stared at him… _"What!"_

"All I'm saying is," he started in his normal tone, "Stop thinking with your upstairs brain and start using your downstairs one Kenshin! Break out of your meek little shell…or is it egg, I dunno, whatever, you get the point." Sanosuke sighed, "Do ya get it?"

"I think so…"

Kaoru slammed Kenshin's trunk shut and stood up, angry... "I wish I'd never even looked in that damn chest in the first place." She spun around and fixed the over sized gi that constantly kept slipping off her small shoulders.

She restored her meek, serventcomposure and walked briskly back outside to stare in wonder at two men who were having a conversation.

...And Kenshin seemed to be nodding in a perceptive way...

Kaoru quickly jumped in between the two men...almost like flying...and shook her head, "Don't please! He might give you naughty ideas!"

"Uh Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, staring at her oddly. "Sano and I were talking, step aside."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and nodded, "Yes, Master…"

Sanosuke shook his head disapprovingly st her, "So like I was tellin' ya before, Tae told me that pretty soon my tab would be close to nine thousand yen…so I was curious…"

"No." Kenshin said matter-of-factly.

"You are so cruel." Sanosuke said impassively, sighing and turning around. "Well, 'member what I said Kenshin, see ya later Jou-chan…I mean…servant girl!" he laughed loudly but was silenced by a random vase smashing into his head.

"You can't call me that!" she shouted at him, her face red with anger.

"Kaoru, calm down." Kenshin said, putting a hand on her shoulder and she immediately relaxed. "All right Sano, we'll see you later."

"Right…later." And with those words, Sanosuke left the two alone.

"What now Master?" Kaoru said, her humor...returning to her...slowly.

Kenshin thought long and hard then stopped, kind of like an on off switch, "Well…I think we should go into town…" Kenshin said, nodding.

"Dressed like this?" She asked, holding her arms up to show him his magenta gi.

"Of course!" Kenshin said, taking her hand and pulling it, "Now come on slave, time to go."

Kaoru followed limply behind him, afraid of what the people in town might think of her most unusual outfit…or more…of what Megumi might think!

"Hohohohohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed at the crestfallen Kaoru, "This a new outfit for you Tanuki! Hohohohohohohohoho!"

"You see Megumi-dono," Kenshin said directing to Kaoru, "Kaoru is my slave for the rest of the day…she forgot my birthday."

"That's right Ken-san! It is your birthday, isn't it? Thirty years old!" She smiled but cocked her eyebrow at Kenshin's fallen face. "What's wrong Ken-san?"

"Nothing Megumi-dono…" Kenshin said dully. "Well anyway, I need to pick something up, Kaoru stay here okay?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes…Master…"

"Hohohohohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed wildly again, as Kenshin walked off towards the many shopping stalls that lined the streets, "I suppose as Ken-san's servant girl you get to feel his _soft, fuzzy, squishy_, thing…hohohohohohohohoho!" She laughed after her most dirty joke.

"I hope you mean his hair!" Kaoru said in a squeaky, shocked voice.

"Not the kind on top of his head! Hohohohohohohohoho!"

"Oh my Megumi-san!" _So crude…_

Soon after Kenshin returned, he handed a few of the groceries to his servant girl who was waiting for him. They said their good-byes to Megumi and headed back to the dojo.

The walk was mostly silent, and Kaoru was having trouble carrying the bags of food as well as picking up the sleeves that constantly fell off her shoulders.

Once they returned home, both the master and slave put the food away in the kitchen...then sat on the porch pondering what to do next.

"Master…May I take a bath…"

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Uh…well…" he said, unsure of how to answer that. "I suppose so…" he looked down at his hands which rested in his lap then back up at the awaiting girl…

"I think _I_ should go with _you…"_


	3. I Think He Wants To Kiss Her!

_Chapter 2- Hour One…I Think He Wants To Kiss Her!_

Kaoru stared at him, completely flabbergasted. She blinked slowly and tried her very hardest to register the words Kenshin had uttered only seconds before. She had thought it sounded like, 'I think I should go with you.' But, Kaoru thought, I have had a very stressful day so far.

She might just have been hearing things…

"What?" she asked, her voice tense and nervous.

"I think I should do with you." He said again, very calmly. TOO CALMLY!

"WHAT? What makes you…you think…" Kenshin placed a fingertip to her lips to silence her, "Well, you are a slave Kaoru, you might run away…" he chuckled low in his throat and smiled at her slyly.

Kaoru shook her head, "I won't!"

"You might." Kenshin replied.

"No, no I promise! Please?" She clasped her hands in front of her to show her desperation.

"Nope." Kenshin answered her plea. Kaoru slumped against the post nearest her, "I hope you know, this is the last birthday you'll…" Kenshin silenced her again, "No death threats until midnight." He said jokingly.

_But Kaoru took it very seriously. _

She stood up and turned towards the bathhouse, "Well, let's go…no never mind!" She said brightly, turning around, "I don't need a bath…"

"Now, now." Kenshin said, grabbing her arm and turning her back around, "Nothing to be shy about…" He smiled at her and pushed her on, "Everything will be normal, and I'll just be standing by the door." He smirked at her and stopped in front of the door.

Kaoru shook her head, "Oh no…" she gulped and opened the door, "at least, can you start…"

"Of course Kaoru…" he stepped away, "I'll try to be quick." He chuckled again.

Kaoru groaned and stepped inside, stripping of Kenshin's clothes and the binding she had wrapped around her chest, which she needed to put on later and folded them. Her shoulders tensed when she heard the crackling of the fire from outside and sighed, feeling the water inside the tub.

It was the _perfect_ temperature.

That was _annoying_.

She climbed inside the tub and dunked her head underneath the water, not even bothering to tie it up in a towel.

She tensed when she heard the muffled sound of a sliding door and a chuckle. She popped her head up and gazed at Kenshin, leaning on the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and went back underwater until her lungs needed more air, she through her head up and covered her face.

Kenshin just stood there, not a sign of emotion on his face.

No disappointment.

And no_…pleasure…_

Do I not please him? Kaoru thought frantically, covering her mouth in horror, her cheeks turned red and she slumped down further into the tub. She shook her head, "Of course you don't please him fool…think of what he's had…" she said sulkily.

Now think of you…

Kenshin's face changed to concern as he stood straight, "Kaoru, are you all right?" he asked, leaning toward the tub.

Kaoru sat up and nodded, "Just thinking about something!" She said brightly, "Gee, isn't it hot in here?" She smiled and turned her head away from him.

"Uh, yes, I suppose it is…" Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his head, somewhat confused at her overly bright façade.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip and looked slightly over her shoulder.

Kenshin's look of concern and confusion didn't leave him…oh she hated that look right now, she wanted nothing more then to make it go away!

She then smiled like she was some crazed…she smiled like she was Jin-e. She turned back around, and smiled widely at Kenshin, "Can you come here?"

"Uh, I don't…"

"Please Kenshin…_Master_…I really need you." She said in a desperate, pleading, fake…voice. She slid to the other side of the tub and held out her hand, calling him over.

Kenshin walked over slowly, and by his face the fear of something…anything showed through. He stopped and Kaoru scooted closer to him, "I have something to tell you," she whispered.

Kenshin leaned down towards her and tried his best to ignore the full front vision that was before; he closed her eyes tight and suddenly heard…

"For you Master!" And Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's head and flipped him into the tub with her amazing, yet random…super strength. She laughed wildly and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Kenshin squirm to the surface.

He threw his head out and gasped for air. "What was that for?" He asked, wiping his face with his hand in one fluid motion.

"Well," Kaoru said, trying to suppress her laughter, "You said you wanted to go with me…I thought that meant joining me…" she said in her most innocent impression. She smiled brightly then fell underwater in mid-laughter.

Kenshin rolled his eyes…then he smiled, following Kaoru underwater. He grabbed onto her shoulders and her eyes flew open. Kenshin was staring back at her, she could make out some sort of hidden feeling in his eyes, but itwas even harder to make out underwater then above it. Then, suddenly, he pulled her back up, "You know, this was fun…but I need to go change my clothes now." He stood and tired to climb out, but Kaoru pulled him back into the water with a splash.

He stared at her blankly, "You know this isn't going as I had planned." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, biting her bottom lip, almost afraid of an answer.

"Not…really." Kenshin said, smiling at her, "It isn't even over and I can honestly say thishas probably been the best birthday ever, thanks to you."

Kaoru giggled and blushed, "Your welcome Kenshin…" she said softly, "Now…" she stood up, "I need to get dressed, and you need to get changed…right Kenshin?"

_There was no answer_.

"Kenshin?" She asked, turning around then covering her mouth in shock.

_Kenshin had passed out...and his nose was...**bleeding!**_

* * *

Kenshin pressed the ice pack Kaoru had prepared for him firmly against his forehead. He warily glanced up at her as she cut vegetables... 

"What now?" she asked, her voice tense with annoyance and anger as she carefully laid down the knife. He could obviously tell she was sick with this entire slave arrangement. Kenshin smirked. He had a surprise that would certainly cheer her up…

_But that's later_…

Kenshin removed the pack and threw it into the sink from where he was standing, "I have no idea!" he said brightly.

"Oh Kenshin! That's no good!" She groaned, stomping her foot and spinning around dramatically.

"Isn't it though?" Kenshin asked, "I mean, I can tell you're hating this Kaoru-dono, this one doesn't want to feel like I'm hurting you." He frowned, "I think it's best if we just call the whole thing off, it's been fun…" he turned to leave.

"Wait! No…No!" Kaoru said, grabbing hold of his arm and tugging on it gently, "It still is…fun…for you! Please Kenshin, I'll be a better sport! It's only…" Kaoru looked at the small clock sitting on the counter by the sink, "5 and a half hours to go…that really isn't so long."

Kenshin thought for a moment and looked down at Kaoru. Loving the pleading look in her blue eyes. He smiled at her, "I guess I can't say no to those…"

"KEN-SAN!" Megumi said, walking into the kitchen, Sanosuke following behind her, carrying bags of food and sake. Megumi smiled politely at Kenshin_THEN _draped her arms around him.

"ORO!"

"Ken-san, the baka…"

"HEY KITSUNE!" Sanosuke shouted from the door, "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"…And I thought that, since it's such an important day, we should have a little party for you." She finished, ignoring Sanosuke all together She was too busyplaying withKenshin's hair and wrapping it around her finger.

Kaoru stood behind them, fuming her head off. Her hands tightened into fists, as she was getting ready to pounce on Megumi like the angry raccoon she is... It scared Kenshin that he could feel her ki getting stronger…and fiercer…and deadly

He chuckled and backed away from Megumi, "That's very nice of you Megumi-dono, that it is!" Kenshin blinked and started looking around…

"But where is…"

"Yahiko?" Kaoru finished, calming herself down and linking her arm with Kenshin's and sticking her tongue out in Megumi's direction. Megumi huffed and walked next to Sanosuke.

"We told him to stay with Tae at the Akabeko, since this is going to be a very mature party." Sanosuke laughed and started pulling out the sake bottles from the bags.

"Hohohohohohohohoho! We were debating whether or not to let Tanuki-chan stay or not, but since she is Ken-san's servant…she needs to be at his side at all times…right?" Megumi gave out her high-pitched laugh again.

"I would have come, Kenshin's servant or not! Right Kenshin?" She questioned in her sweet say "_Of course Kaoru-dono_" voice…

"Of course Kaoru."

Even better!

Kaoru smiled triumphantly and took a bag from Sanosuke, fixing the sleeve of Kenshin's gi as she walked on, "I'll get everything ready, Megumi-san, you'll help me won't you?" Kaoru looked over her shoulder towards Megumi who was actually giving her a surprised look.

"You want my help?"

"Well, I certainly can't ask Kenshin, and Sanosuke would just complain if I ask him…" She said, motioning her hand towards Sanosuke who was picking his teeth with a fishbone.

"Got that right…" Sanosuke scoffed under his breath, then suddenly slapped Kenshin on the back as hard as he possibly could, "Come on birthday boy, let's go wait for the party!" Sanosuke whooped and left the room with a limp Kenshin following behind. But before Kenshin left, he secretly peered over his shoulder and smiled coolly at…

_His Kaoru_.

He left the room with a new energy.

"So," Megumi started, taking some of the dishes Tae had prepared for their get together out of the bag and setting them down.

"So what?" Kaoru snapped, taking the rest of the sake out of the other bag.

"So, how far as Ken-san gotten with you?" Megumi looked up, her Kitsune ears popping out of her head. She giggled wildly, like some insane, dirty, FILTHYwoman!

"WHAT!" Kaoru asked, dropping a sake bottle and making it shatter on the floor. She jumped away from the pieces and looked up nervously hearing the footsteps of Kenshin and Sanosuke running hurriedly.

"An attack?" Kenshin asked, stepping into the kitchen, ready for a fight.

"An enemy!" Sanosuke shouted excitedly, hands already tightened into fists.

"No…a klutz." Megumi said pointing to Kaoru who was hastily cleaning up the pieces of the bottle. "She dropped it." Megumi sighed and went back to work,ignoring Kaoru's whimpers of maybe getting cut by the broken bits.

Sanosuke turned back around and walked away, while Kenshin kneeled down by Kaoru and smiled at her warmly, "I'll help you."

"You don't need…"

"I can do as I wish…I'm your…_Master_…" Kenshin said with a slight suggestion in his voice, which even he couldn't tell if he meant to do so or not. He blushed at her blush and he swept the bits and pieces into his hand. He stood up, threw them away and quickly made his way out of the room.

Kaoru wiped the alcohol away with a rag and sighed, "I did this whole…slave thing…" she started, glancing at Megumi who was actually paying attention to her as she finished getting the food ready, "To get closer to Kenshin. I mean, what a way to say "I love you!" to someone then on your birthday right? It was a smart plan, and me being stupid and kind of forgetting his birthday worked out for the best.

But, maybe he won't say anything at all! I mean, Kenshin is so shy when it comes to his feelings and I thought, maybe if I do whatever he wants me to, some…sexual…desire as to come out in the open! Then I finally got it!" Kaoru said exasperated, hugging her knees when she finished with her chore.

"Got what?" Megumi asked, walking over towards Kaoru and kneeling on the floor to be at her eye level.

"I'm not what Kenshin finds…sexually attractive." Kaoru sighed, biting her bottom lip.

Megumi slapped her upside her head. "Baka Tanuki!"

"Eh? Ow! What was that for?" Kaoru asked, covering her head with her hands and glaring at Megumi. She bit at her bottom lip in pain and backed away from the woman. "Aren't you always saying something like that anyway!"

"Well, of course...I really don't understand but...you're an idiot for not seeing the love Ken-san has for you!" Megumi shouted, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaorustared at her, shocked. "What…?"

* * *

"_I think you want to kiss her_." Sanosuke said, leaning back on his elbows and biting on a fishbone. "But your a chicken Kenshin, baak!" 

Kenshin cocked his eyebrow, "Wow Sano, I have no idea where you came up with that idea..."Kenshin replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to…"Sanosuke started, laughing evilly...

But before he could even finish, Kaoru walked into the room, followed by Megumi who seemed to be eyeing Sanosuke in some sort of _wanting to know way_.

"Kiss her." He finished in a whisper.

Kenshin stared at Kaoru intensely as she set everything down then took her seat next to him.

Sanosuke sat straight up, grinning like a mad man. "Do it! Do it!" he chanted, stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly.

Kenshin looked at him then to Kaoru, and back and forth. Kaoru tilted her head to the side, "Do what?" She asked Kenshin curiously.

"To…" KISS YOU! He screamed in his head…

_Could he actually do it though?_

_Well…she was his **slave**…_


	4. The Bizarre Theories Of Nosy Friends

_Chapter 3: The Bizarre Theories Of Nosy Friends_

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, "Do what?" She asked Kenshin curiously.

"To…" KISS YOU! He screamed in his head…

_Could he actually do it though?_

_Well…she was his **slave**…_

Kenshin smiled at her nervously, "Oro…No…no!" He squeaked at Sanosuke who was trying his best not to laugh out loud and cause a scene…no not Sanosuke!

He had to say something first!

"Jou-chan, me and the Master were talking and…"

"And!" Kenshin semi-shouted, stopping Sanosuke mid-sentence. "I think it time we be adults and act a little more maturely, I myself have been on the immature side most of the day…" He nodded, "That I most certainly have." He added quickly.

"And considerin' your age and all Kenshin…" Sanosuke snickered, "You might tire yourself out with all the excitement."

"Sano…" Kenshin said deeply, it actually sounded like a growl more then anything, but as quickly as he said it, he blinked back into reality and sighed deeply in relief at finishing his previous thought without breaking a sweat…or too much of one.

"Ha!" Megumi laughed, throwing her head back, "I don't think it's possible we all be adults…" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and giggled, "Well, Ken-san and I are certainly the only real adults in this room at least…I…"

"Kitsune!" Sanosuke snapped at the woman seated next to him, "Every person in this room is an 'Adult.'" He air quoted to get his point across. Megumi threw back an insult at him and Sanosuke; well he insulted her right back.

While all this was going on, Kaoru sat next to Kenshin quietly. He watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering what the hell could be going on through her head. He blinked and tried his best to focus any remaining attention on the arguing couple in front of him.

"Now, now Megumi-dono." Kenshin said, finally breaking through into the conversation after a few insults about Sanosuke's hair and Megumi's breasts, "Isn't the argument just a little bit belittling?" he smiled, though layers of worry were buried beneath it.

"Oh Ken-san! You are right, I was being childish!" Megumi cried, wrapping her arms seductively around Kenshin's neck.

"ORO! Uh, Megumi-dono, could you please let go of me…it…urg…hard to breathe!" he choked out, straining a cough. With that Megumi quickly let go then giggled out her apologies.

"I'm so sorry Ken-san, but I just couldn't resist your charms. Hohohohohohohohoho!" She laughed, fox ears sprouting from her head.

"Heh," was the only sensible thing Kenshin could think to say as all his attention was quickly drained to the girl sitting next to him, who's eyes were shadowed by her bangs and her entire presence seemed saddened in great depth.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin called, adding the honorific once again to show his respect for her. "Are you alright, your smile seems to have left you."

Kaoru blinked and faced Kenshin, waking to the sound of his voice, "Oh?" She asked softly, not truly paying attention. "Sorry Kenshin, my thoughts took over me I guess." She smiled sheepishly and reached for a small bottle of sake.

"Kaoru, is that wise?" Megumi teased, "If I remember the last time you had some sake you got a little drunk and almost spilled some deep dark secret…well in that case!" Megumi pushed the bottle into her hands, "Drink up Tanuki!"

Kenshin sat straight in shock and pulled the bottle out of Kaoru's hands, "I'd rather not have Kaoru-dono drunk…"

"Hey, what's with the dono?" Kaoru asked, turning all the way around to face Kenshin, a serious and almost hurt look to her face. She reached for his hand but was stopped by…

"Kenshin, stop hogging the sake!" Sanosuke shouted, grabbing the bottle out of Kenshin's hands.

"Shut up you moron!" Megumi bellowed to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Who you calling a moron Kitsune?"

"Who are you calling Kitsune, you bird head!"

And so the argument had started again, snips and snaps back and forth between the two. Kaoru couldn't stand it any longer! She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "Could you two stop arguing for 5 seconds and take the time to notice it's Kenshin's day so why don't you both shut up!" Kaoru exhaled and sat back down. "Kenshin, can I get you something to eat?" She asked sweetly.

Kenshin gulped, "Aa, yes please."

"Look Tanuki you scared him." Megumi said, sliding from her place across Kenshin to sitting in his lap.

Kaoru blinked, shocked. "You filthy woman, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Tanuki?" Megumi giggled resting her head on Kenshin's chest, "I'm snuggling with Ken-san!"

"Megumi-dono, could you please get off of me?" Kenshin whispered, afraid of her wrath.

Some party this turned out to be…

Megumi pouted her lip, "Fine." She said, rolling her eyes and moving to her original spot.

"You…know…" Sanosuke piped up after a few jugs of the sake he had snuck without the others noticing, "Kenshin's posseda kiss ya Jooouuu-chan."

Kaoru's eyes widen with a red face and Kenshin fainted in a terrible shock, "Oh yea…smooth, smooth!" Sanosuke roared with laugher and fell back off his mat. "Yea…that's how it goes…" He took another gulp of sake and cuddled it in his arms, falling asleep.

"Jeez, what a moron." Megumi sighed, taking a bite of some tofu. "Kaoru, what are you going to do?" Megumi suddenly asked, placing her chopsticks down and facing the girl with the bright red face.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, her mind not totally there yet.

"About Ken-san's love for you?" Megumi asked like they had only been talking about it seconds before…

_Well, more like minutes…_

"_Eh? Ow! What was that for?" Kaoru asked, covering her head with her hands and glaring at Megumi. She bit at her bottom lip in pain and backed away from the woman._

"_You're an idiot for not seeing the love Ken-san has for you!" Megumi shouted, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Kaoru looked at her, shocked. "What…?"_

"_It's so obvious that Ken-san loves you, we all can see it. Your both very dense people you see." Megumi sighed and stood up straight. "I'm jealous that I never even had a chance to win his heart…you've had it all this time…" She smiled at Kaoru and took a deep breath in._

"_NOW DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"_

"What am I supposed to do?" Kaoru asked, watching Kenshin to make sure he wouldn't suddenly awake from his pervious shock.

"That's up to you…" Megumi said softly, picking up her chopsticks and eating some more of the tofu. "I can't tell you how to make a love confession…it's Ken-san…I'd guess something subtle…don't scare him." Megumi sighed, "That's all I can think of…"

Kaoru nodded, taking a mental note of the situation. As much as Megumi drove her crazy…she was useful for woman-to-woman talks like this.

_Then all of a sudden…_

"HEEEELLLLLOOOO DID WE MAKE IT IN TIME FOR HIMURA'S BIRTHDAY!" A loud voice squealed from outside. "I HOPE HE'S STILL ALIVE! I HEAR HE'S THIRTY!"

Kenshin's eyes slowly opened as he sat up facing the sliding door, "Did I hear Misao-dono or was I dreaming? Oro…"

"No, I really think…" Kaoru started, getting up and heading towards the door but it swung open as she was reaching for it, it scared Kaoru and knocked her back on her bum.

"Lookie Aoshi-sama I found them!" Misao cried cheerfully, entering the room and sitting down in the semi-circle the four had made.

"Happy birthday Himura! We came all the way from Kyoto to celebrate with you!" And like magic, Aoshi was standing in the doorway; he nodded to acknowledge everyone's presence.

"Wow that was really nice of you Misao-chan." Kaoru smiled, taking her friend's hand in her own. "Now I'm sure Kenshin's birthday will be even better!"

"Of course!" Misao said matter-of-factly. She nodded, "It isn't really a party unless I'm invited." She laughed while everyone else groaned, except Aoshi who was still standing in the doorway.

"Aoshi," Kenshin grinned, "Come and join us." He waved him over then focused his attention back on the conversation unfolding in front of him…

He wasn't really sure what was really going on…but he stayed polite.

…And Aoshi had a seat…

* * *

"Kaoru-san!" Misao cried, jumping up and down in the dojo's kitchen. "I come to Tokyo for Himura's birthday, I find out you're his slave and you still haven't told him you LOVE him?" Misao stomped her foot and stuck her tongue out at the awe-struck woman.

"Misao-chan! Could you be any louder?" Kaoru bellowed back, finding she was choking all the air out of the girl. As quickly as she could, Misao coughed out her apologies and with that Kaoru dropped her to the floor.

"I never said that I'd tell Kenshin anything! You assumed everything, like always!" Kaoru sighed and covered the boiling pot of what looked like rice.

"But Kaoru-san! Just say it out loud!" Misao whined, hoping to get something out of her…something juicy.

"Say what?" Kaoru wondered like she didn't really know. She blinked as innocently as she could to try to fool the little weasel girl.

"SAY YOU LOVE HIMURA!"

"Misao-chan…"

"SAY IT!" She shouted, shaking the entire kitchen.

"ALL RIGHT! All right, jeez." Kaoru took a deep breath, feeling her cheeks burn up with blush. "I'm in love with Himura Kenshin," she said quietly, making Misao groan with annoyance.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She shouted, throwing her hands up into the air almost hitting poor Kaoru's face. "Say it again!" She demanded from her.

Kaoru yelped and backed away, "But Misao-chan!"

"Kaoru-san!" Misao screamed, jumping up and down, "Say it, say it, say it!"

"I LOVE HIMURA KENSHIN!" Kaoru shouted, then quickly covered her mouth, "What if he heard that?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Good!" Misao giggled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now he'll make a move, and you to will be happily ever after and you'll no longer be his birthday slave!" She grinned broadly at Kaoru and nodded her head like it was a sure thing.

Kaoru blushed, liking the thought but shook her head to push the idea away, "I won't get my hopes up for something I really want." She sighed and continued to struggle to make more rice for their party.

What she didn't know was that Kenshin had heard the entire conversation.

She didn't know he heard her confession.

As fast as he could Kenshin walked away from the window. He walked back to the room, which the party was being held and sat down across from Sanosuke; thankful Megumi had excused herself a few minutes before. He looked over at Aoshi was sitting diagonal from him. He didn't matter.

"She loves me?" Kenshin uttered, trying to break through Sanosuke's drunken thoughts.

"Wha?" Sanosuke asked, sitting up and staring at Kenshin for a good answer for waking him up.

"Kaoru-dono has feelings for me, right?" he asked, hating this feeling of uncertainty, if he knew that she wasn't kidding…or just screamed it to make Misao shut up…

He would do something about it.

Sanosuke smacked his forehead, "I bet Jou-chan's loved you since she's known you…well, as long as I've known you two." He said, matter-of-factly. "And you just noticed now?" He asked, raising his voice to his best friend's stupidity and density.

"Well, honestly…no. I over heard her talking with Misao-dono and Misao-dono made Kaoru-dono shout out, "I LOVE HIMURA KENSHIN!" and since I'm pretty sure I'm the only Himura Kenshin she knows, I assume she is talking about me!" Kenshin gasped for air, "That I do."

"Really?" Sanosuke asked.

"Really." Kenshin replied.

"Well," Aoshi suddenly spoke, "Misao does have a strange ability to make people admit things they rather not say aloud. I assume she did this to Kaoru." He closed his eyes.

Kenshin blinked and nodded his head in agreement. "You do have a point, so that means…"

"Whatever, Jou-chan does love you, the weasel making her say it out loud aside, what are you going to do about it Kenshin?"

"What am I going to do Sano? I've never really had to deal with things like this before…" Kenshin sighed in defeat, "The feared Battousai…is lousy with women…who woulda guessed it?"

"Weren't you married?" Sanosuke asked surprised, not really getting everything Kenshin was saying.

"Well, yes…but Tomoe isn't Kaoru, that she isn't. Besides that, it wouldn't even be close to being right if I treated them the same." Kenshin sat straight and nodded, "That's what I believe anyway."

"Well," Sanosuke smiled, "You're right, see you aren't as half bad with women as you thought, and just think of it this way…your birthday present is still in effect…go for it."

"For what?" Kenshin asked, honestly having no idea what Sanosuke was talking about.

Sanosuke sighed, "Kenshin…" Growing in irritation.

"He means," Aoshi broke into the conversation again, "To tell Kaoru that you too have feelings for her and, thus, proceed to making love I suppose." Aoshi sighed and nodded.

"What!" Kenshin shouted, turning white in fright. "It's not possible."

"Don't say that Kenshin!" Sanosuke laughed, smacking Kenshin on the back, scaring the unfortunate man even more. "As soon as Kaoru and the weasel come back with Kitsune, operation "Slave for a day!" will really commence!"

"I think Battousai's problems are not that he's waiting…"

"Oh…right…I know!"

_And in the kitchen…_

"You've got to take advantage of this whole, slave thing Kaoru-san!" Misao cried, shaking Kaoru by her shoulders, "Look at you! You're dressed in his clothes…you probably smell of Himura now!" Misao groaned, covering her nose in disgust.

"Lucky her." Megumi sighed, massaging her temples with her middle finger and thumb. "But she is right Kaoru…you have him completely to yourself and you've hardly done a thing about it." Megumi scolded angrily. "I mean, if I was in your position with…"

"With Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, assuming that is whom she meant.

"Maybe." Megumi replied, taking a piece of her hair and twirling it, "Anyway…"

"Oh me too!" Misao suddenly cried, "Well, not with Himura but with…"

"Aoshi-sama." All three girls spoke at the same time, "We know, we know." Megumi and Kaoru spoke in sync. They laughed at Misao's predictability.

"Well, fine…but anyway…"

"Right, wait…what?" Kaoru asked, losing herself in the chatter.

"You need to step up and do something about this!" Misao and Megumi shouted, making Kaoru back away in fright of the two girls' fury. "He loves you!"

"Okay! I will, I will!" Kaoru cried, not quite believing it all herself.

"You better." Said Megumi, pouting her lip angrily.

"No, no!" Misao shouted, coming upon an idea, "It isn't that she's waiting for something…it's just that…"

Suddenly, Megumi's face changed to one of enlightenment, "Oh I see!"

"**She needs ideas!"**

"_He needs ideas!"_

"**_NO I DON'T!"_**

"**Yes you do!"**

"_Yes you do!"_

"**_NO!"_**

"**YES!"**

"_YES!"_

"**_Ugh…what do ya got?"_**


	5. The Wild Ones Come Out To Play

_Chapter 4: The Wild Ones Come Out To Play!_

"Ugh, what do you ya got?"

"Well," Megumi sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I've never been good at clever plots and tricks…I don't think I'm the one you should be asking…Maybe Misao-chan can help you…or the rooster head."

Kaoru stared at her for a moment, not finding the right words to answer Megumi's self truths…so instead of words…she laughed, really hard. "You never good at tricks?" She laughed harder, "That really was a good joke Megumi…now be honest…"

Megumi huffed and held back a rude comment or two…or ten… "You really want Ken-san, don't you Kaoru?"

"Of course, isn't that what your "ideas" are going to help me with?" Kaoru asked, matter-of-factly. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "I can't think of anything…"

Megumi sighed, "I never like to give out my best stuff though…" she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, loving her ability to drive Kaoru crazy.

"But didn't you want to help me before?" She shouted, covering her eyes in frustration, "Stupid, filthy woman…" she cursed, closing her eyes tight and bit her bottom lip hard, "Are you going to help me with Kenshin or what?"

"Of course I'm going to help you Kaoru, didn't I say I would?"

"I'm going to…"

"Kaoru-san!" Misao cried, jumping in front of Kaoru before she clawed Megumi's eyes out, "If you kill Megumi, she'll never give any flirting tips right?"

Kaoru looked at Misao and frowned, "Oh, fine…" she backed up and leaned against the counter. "All right, I'm listening…"

"All right, good." Megumi said smugly, nodding her head, "Now listen good Kaoru…to get Ken-san…you need to be extremely flirtatious in a very subtle way."

Kaoru stared at her blankly, blinking every so often, trying her hardest to understand that statement "Doesn't that contradict itself Megumi-san?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Ken-san reacts awkwardly when women touch him in a very…what's the word…something way…"

"Sluttish way?" Chimed Kaoru, grinning at her cleverness, "I know what else that word describes as well…" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, then finally pulling up the sleeve of the gi that had been drooping down her arm for the past hour.

Megumi, being the refined woman she was, ignored Kaoru's rude comment and continued…well on the outside…on the inside, she was planning her revenge like any normal person. "Just touch him softly, that's daring for you isn't it?"

"I can't touch him Megumi-san…" Kaoru snapped nervously.

"And my point proven!" She shouted, exasperated. "Why can't you?" She demanded, "You always seem to be clinging to him like a little girl anyway, so what's wrong with kicking it up a notch…or three?" Megumi shrugged, not finding a problem with her idea.

"It just…that isn't like me…I think…" Kaoru trailed off, unsure of her own thoughts. It was true she did cling to Kenshin often…and before she even dunked him into a tub while she was in it. So why was it when it came to any sort of confession it always got harder for her? She wondered this, looking down at her feet for any kind of answer.

"Well, don't be yourself then." Megumi replied simply.

"How can I not be myself?" She questioned, throwing her head up to look Megumi in the eye angrily, "If I am not myself who can I be, you?"

"No, Ken-san doesn't love me." Megumi responded, narrowing her eyes for the next challenge Kaoru was going to bring up.

"And for all I know he doesn't love me either." Kaoru retorted, biting her lip to keep it from shaking. "I don't know…"

"That's why I am here." Megumi sighed, "You need to understand that I know all the ways to flirt with Ken-san…I do it every day, don't I?"

Kaoru glared at her, "Annoying as it is, yes, you do."

"Then trust me." Megumi said softly, grabbing Kaoru's shoulders, "Just touch his hand or arm when ever you can…gently, no rough stuff, this will give him the hint that you want…intimacy I guess."

"Intimacy?" Kaoru asked, "Well, all right." She nodded, "I can do that."

"Of course you can, I mean, I would do it, but then I'd take Ken-san from right under you! Hohohohohohohohoho!" Megumi laughed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "You'd have no chance!"

"YOU FLITHY WOMAN! WHY DO I LET YOU IN THIS HOUSE?"

Misao, who had been unusually quite for sometime, finally spoke, "Do you think the guys are wondering what's keeping us?"

The fighting girls looked at her, "Wow, I almost forgot they were here…" Kaoru said softly, dropping the piece of Megumi's black emerald hair she was pulling on, and turned around. She picked up the tray of sweets and rice that rested on the counter and nodded, "We should go, they're probably hungry…"

"Sanosuke is with them right?" Megumi asked like she didn't know, "He probably got every single one of them drunk…or maybe just himself…what an idiot."

But before that… 

"Let's get her drunk so she'll spill everything we want her to say!" Sanosuke shouted excitedly, like he had found a cure for every sickness known to man, "It's so brilliant I should pour myself some!"

Kenshin shook his head nervously, "I'd rather not have Kaoru-dono drunk, Sano…if I remember right, that last time she was drunk she punched me in the face, and the time before that she was talking about some secret!" Kenshin gulped, "I don't think Kaoru-dono and drinking is a good combination, that I most certainly don't."

"And besides that," Aoshi said softly, "You cannot control the mind of a drunken person, they might say the exact opposite of how he or she feels." He nodded at his deduction and took a sip of his tea.

"Right, that too."

"Whoa, wait…back to what Kenshin said…the control stuff is a little too crazy for a tipsy man to understand…" Sanosuke said, slamming down a jug of sake.

"Point taken." Aoshi replied to Sanosuke's slurred ramblings.

"Kenshin, you still don't know what Kaoru was going to say to you that night?" He pointed accusingly at Kenshin, "Man, you are dense, or maybe just stupid…ah I don't give a damn."

"Thank you Sano…" Kenshin said, slightly depressed and a little angry.

"I do not think he does not know, it is more really…he knows but does not wish to acknowledge it, because once he does, he knows he will need to confront it. Battousai is afraid of the woman's feelings, or more so, her rejection."

Kenshin turned to look at Aoshi, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Please forgive this one for saying this…but…please, shut up."

Aoshi seemed to take it, but if you looked at him closely, you could catch his left eyebrow rise at Kenshin's rude comment, not all is, as it seems.

"I am just stating the obvious Battousai there is no need to take it offensively," he sipped his tea, "Now, Sanosuke, were you not going to give him ideas to get his woman?" Aoshi said, changing the subject.

"Let her touch you all over." Sanosuke slurred, smiling. "That'll do some good."

"What good will it do?" Kenshin asked, his eyes wide with wonder, and a little bit of horror. "It isn't like she's just going to come up and start touching me like…Megumi-dono."

"Listen to me Kenshin! I SAID LISTEN! We have no clue what those three women could be talking about in that kitchen, and Megumi is one of those three…fear it man, fear it." Sanosuke shouted, slightly spitting all over Kenshin's face.

Aoshi sighed as Kenshin wiped his face the back of his hand, "Sano, why don't you lay off the sake?"

"No need, I'm not drunk."

Kenshin groaned, "Didn't you say you were going to help me? It's my birthday…and I'd like to get what I really want…" Kenshin trailed off, not realizing the trap he was getting himself into until it was too late to get out of it.

Sanosuke and Aoshi stared at him, "No…" they said at the same time, "Are you serious?"

Kenshin blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You want her for your birthday? Kenshin, I never really thought sex would be that big of a thing…DAMN GOOD!" Sanosuke cheered, "I was a little iffy, but…"

"Sano, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Kenshin threatened, he closed his eyes to calm his more aggressive inner-self down. "I swear if you say anything more like that I won't hold back by cut…" he stopped short, turning to the direction of the shoji.

Kaoru, followed by Misao and Megumi walked back into the room after a long while it seemed and sat down, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long…" she said, apologetic. "We girls lost track of time."

Kenshin smiled at her, "We kept ourselves occupied Kaoru-dono, no worries."

Kaoru frowned at him, "Kenshin, you know my present to you is still in effect," she softly touched his hand, "You don't have to call me dono…at least for right now…" She pouted her lips. "All right?"

Kenshin nodded, lost in her blue eyes, "I understand Kaoru…"

Kaoru grinned and moved closer to him, "Good, I'm glad…"

"Great, great." Sanosuke said sarcastically, "I'm glad that's over with…now…LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Misao cheered loudly after secretly getting herself drunk on an unmarked sake bottle. She clapped her hands and laughed, "Yey! Yey! Party! Party!"

She was ignored by basically everyone except Aoshi, surprisingly, who seemed to be smiling secretly at her wildness, "That's enough Misao…"

"No…"

"Misao…"

"Aoshi-sama…"

"Forget it…" he sighed; closing the subject…he looked over towards Kenshin who seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. Aoshi shook is head and took a long sip of his tea.

Kenshin bit his lip at the enjoyable closeness of Kaoru. He hated that neither Aoshi nor Sanosuke could give him a decent idea of how to get this oh-so-wonderful woman. He looked down at the top of her head.

Let me see, he said to himself inwardly, I've already seen her naked…and she as already confessed her feelings for me from afar…so why is this hard again?

Kenshin opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru looked up at him, her blue eyes made him lose his words, "Are you having fun?"

Kenshin nodded, speechless. Oh right, that's why…

"I'm relieved." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek for a second, then pulled it away…

"This isn't working," she mouth to Megumi, who stared at her, "What now?"

Megumi blinked, sighed, then shrugged her shoulders, "You're on your own…" She mouthed back.

Kaoru's eyes widened, then narrowed crossly…

I should have known this…stupid, stupid, stupid! She thought, backing away from Kenshin. She tightened her fists in her lap and clenched her teeth. "I can't wait any longer," she whispered harshly.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked, leaning towards her.

"I said," she said softly, quickly trying to think of something to come up with, "I can't wait any longer for this party to really start! Well come on!" She shouted. "Let the wild ones come out to play!"

"ORO!" Kenshin shouted, completely confused by Kaoru's outwardly statement, "What does that mean?"

Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know, I heard it in a play somewhere, but that's not the point! Come one Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded, really getting into her lie or idea, whatever she wished to call it. "It's a big day and no one is really doing anything big, let's get wild!"

Kenshin blinked, "ORO?"

Kaoru leaned over towards him, "I don't know…I lost it…"

"Oh, Kaoru…" Kenshin sighed, completely dazed and baffled.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think you can be crazy with a small gathering like this…forget it…what was I thinking?"

Everyone looked at Kaoru, not able to think of anything to say to her, she had a point…

It was really boring…but honestly, what could be done? It wasn't like anyone was brave enough to make a real move or anything to start this so-called-party.

What could be done?

"Well…how about…" Sanosuke started, tapping his chin with his index finger, "Oh, forget it…I dunno."

"Aoshi-sama…what's that?" Misao wondered, pointing to nothing in particular. Aoshi looked in that direction for a moment…longer then a moment actually…

And while he looked, Misao had taken the opportunity to pour some sake in his tea…

She seemed to have forgotten about his intolerance…

He turned back to face her and sighed, "Misao, you are mistaken. There is nothing there."

"Oh, really Aoshi-sama…it must've been my drunken eyes." She laughed while the rest of the group groaned at the scene that happened before them.

Oro…hey…

Aoshi raised his cup to his lips and sipped…long and slow. He pulled it away and chuckled.

Whoa…Aoshi…chuckled?

"I've got a confession to make…I lied…" he laughed, "I'm smart enough to know I'm drunk, but dumb enough not to care…this must be what Sanosuke feels like."

Sanosuke gave him thumbs up, not realizing Aoshi's insult, "Damn right! Feels good, don't it?"

Aoshi grinned, "Hells yea!"

Oro…Hey…

Now basically everyone was drunk, including Megumi, who had seemed to lose her womanly importance during her chugging contest with Sanosuke. The things he'll do to piss that woman off…

Kaoru glanced around the room at the "wild ones" she supposed. She glimpsed at the sake bottle that rested near her…

Oro…HEY! Isn't this supposed to be about me?

Kenshin frowned, annoyed at his drunk friends, "Screw it…" he cursed, grabbing the bottle Kaoru was eyeing and chugging it down. "What a birthday…"

Kaoru blinked, a bit afraid, she was now the only sober one left…

But she was even more afraid of the ideas Kenshin might come up with this new drunken mind…afraid of his other side…his darker side…his somewhat very…no…extremely sexy side.

Yea…that one…

Well, not really afraid, more curious.

Kenshin smirked and faced Kaoru, "My dear, dear slave." He said, "Are the wild ones out yet?"

"Yes." She squeaked, trying to back away. But Kenshin grabbed her wrist before she was too far to touch. "No, no, Kaoru listen!" He chuckled, "I'm a bit drunk…I think…"

"Yes, Kenshin, I can tell…"

"And you know what I want you to do?"

"No, Kenshin, I don't…"

"I just want you to be happy about yourself and to never EVER doubt your beauty!" He exclaimed, "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"No…" She blushed, momentarily forgetting that Kenshin was a bit tipsy.

"Kaoru," he started, "I'm going to be wild like you asked me too…by letting you be wild…no…if I say letting…" he sighed, "You'll just tell me, "Kenshin, I'm your slave, stop being so polite…"

Kaoru nodded slowly and glanced around the room. She was relieved that no one was really paying any attention to Kenshin and herself. She looked back to Kenshin, who seemed to be closer then he was before. The closeness was nice, but the anxiousness of what he was going to ask of her took that nice feeling away.

He pulled her even closer now that she was looking at him again. He placed his hands on her face, "What I want you to do is…"

"Is what?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Is…"

"Is…?"

"Sing for me!" Kenshin let go of her face and crossed his arms over his chest. "It'll be a birthday song for me."

Everyone now had decided to focus his or her drunken attention to Kaoru, who was blushing insanely. "I can't sing Kenshin…"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Do it."

"No."

"Kaoru, I'm telling you to do it! Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Kenshin asked, now getting a little confused at her defiance of his request.

"Yea, Kaoru!" Sanosuke shouted for no reason, "Sing!"

Kaoru didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could come up with something on the spot. There wasn't even any music to sing with. This was going to be hard. The only real singing she'd ever done was little hums and sing-a-longs with her mother when she was a little girl…maybe she could remember one of those…

"Uh, well…okay…" She took a deep breath and thought about a song for a moment…

Something hot…

Something sexy…

Something…passionate…

Kaoru started to her little song with some Ahs…always a nice opening she supposed, nothing to complicated and nothing that would be too overwhelming for her to spit out. She started singing a random song her mother made up. _"Jitto senaka wo mitsume Dakishime youka kangaeru…(WINGS By Utada Hikaru)"_

Later that night… 

"I didn't think she'd actually break into a dance…" Megumi yawned, walking out of the yard with Sanosuke by her side. They were heading back into town to get a few more bottles of sake from Sanosuke home. Misao had fallen asleep and Aoshi had willingly taken her into a spare room in the dojo. He told Kaoru and Kenshin that he would be back when Misao had woken up…

It was silent between the two after that. Kenshin had thanked his Kaoru for the song and soon after that there was nothing to say. Kenshin's daze had fallen over as fast as it had consumed him and now he was thoughtless.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started softly, "I want to know something…and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I still need to ask…"

"What is it?" He wondered now, unsure of anything Kaoru could come up with, any questions she needed answered.

"How…did you feel when you left me for Kyoto Kenshin?" She got that out better then she thought she would.

"I didn't want to leave." He said softly, locking his perfect violet eyes with hers.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" She questioned again, not finding a good reason in his previous reply.

"It makes me…restless…to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense when he spoke this. True that the conversation was random…but there was nothing else to say…nothing else he could make her do…

The whole singing thing was embarrassing enough for her…

Kaoru accepted this answer and nodded, somewhat flushed and lightheaded…he's restless when he's away from me, was all her mind could think of right now.

She almost forgot about her entire predicament…

"Kaoru, take everything into the kitchen…I need some time alone…" Kenshin got up quickly and walked outside, turning left and leaving Kaoru alone in the room.

"Yes…Kenshin…" Was all he heard her say as he walked quickly from the room. He couldn't take sitting there anymore, not with all these built up desires.

What was he going to have to do to get what he really wanted?

He made her dress in his clothes, he watched her bathe, and he made her sing. Was he really this boring? He mentally cursed himself as he slammed down on the porch.

He was going to confess to her everything he was feeling…

**_No more excuses…this is really it._**

* * *

_(WINGS-By Utada Hikaru-Lyrics Translation-"Motionlessly, staring at your back, I wonder if I should hold you close")_


	6. Boredom leads to breakdown!

_Chapter 5: Boredom leads to breakdown!_

He pushed himself up from the porch and forced himself to walk back into that party room alone, with Kaoru and was determined to tell her his true feelings AS HARD AS THAT MIGHT BE!

This was impossible…

He had fought thousands of men trained in the art to kill and slaughter on command. Men wanted him dead and would do anything to get that done…

And yet to a woman he knew loved him he was still afraid to admit his obvious feelings? Kenshin sighed dramatically and slapped his forehead…nice going Himura; you really suck.

He stopped in front of the shoji and took about one hundred and one deep breathes before bravely opening the door to the girl inside who stared at her master with wide, curious, and ultimately oblivious eyes.

_Why does she not know!_

**_Easy…you never said anything!_**

"Are you all right now Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, getting up as quickly as she could to tend to him in some way. She placed her hand on his back and walked him back to the seat he was in before.

Kenshin nodded at her as happily as he possibly could convince even himself. At that moment he stole a glance at the clock resting by a jug of sake.

"It's already 11:30?" He asked nervously, unaware of the sweat that was now falling from his brow.

"Yes, can you believe it? You've almost been thirty from a whole day." She said happily towards him, "But besides that, I wanted to apologize…"

As she rambled on with her meaningless apology, Kenshin was dying of inner anguish. He only had a half-an-hour to build up his confidence…he was a really meek man…that feat was NOT POSSIBLE…

It was truly inconceivable!

"Kaoru-dono, Kaoru, Kaoru, Dono, Kaoru." Kenshin spat out mindlessly, "No need to apologize for…for…"

"Ruining your birthday?" Kaoru answered for him, her voice questioning with just a hint of her inner rage.

"You did no such thing!" He shouted now, "Is that what you were saying?" He asked.

Kaoru glared daggers at him now, "You weren't even listening to my, very considerate I must say, apology? Himura Kenshin what is the matter with you?"

"A lot of things…" he replied sourly, "I could name a few…"

"Do so then!" She commanded.

"Aren't I your master?" He shot back as softly and meekly as he could…he didn't want to anger the beast, not before he tried to tame her first.

Kaoru blew her bangs out her eyes and turned away. "Yea, yea, so I am." She retorted, "What is your command?" She said without a hint of her pervious enthusiasm.

"Just uh…sit there quietly until everyone comes back." He told her unthinkingly.

"Are you kidding?"

"No talking…"

And she was silent.

Good…now he could think again!

He glanced again at the clock and was relieved to see that only 5 minutes had passed since he had lasted check. 25 minutes he had now and even as he thought this the seconds ticked by shorting his time limit.

He briefly glanced at Kaoru who sat bitterly next to her evil master now. As the day went on he knew how much she regretted her birthday present. It couldn't be helped now…it was to late and he hadn't even asked her the one thing now…the one command that could ensure everything…oh yes, it was that perfect…and please don't get ahead of the narrator.

It isn't THAT.

Or is it?

Kenshin shook his head of the weird thoughts and sucked in his breath. He was ready now…

He was going to say it…

"Kaoru…I…"

"WE'RE BACK!" Sanosuke called from the entrance hall. He kicked off his shoes and slid back into the room were a red faced Kenshin and a very pissed off Kaoru now sat.

"Wow guys…you really kept the party goin'." Sanosuke sighed and sat down, grabbing random bottles of sake and seeing if there were any drops left to quench his thirst.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru snapped placing her hands over her chest. She raised her right eyebrow and sighed, "Didn't you just get back from bringing more sake? Even though I believe you've certainly had enough, why don't you drink some of that instead of searching for drops like an idiot?"

Sanosuke shrugged, "It looks like you and Kitsune are on the same page because she refuses to give me MY sake!" Sanosuke grumbled something of a more inappropriate nature and continued his hunt for a drop.

"I really don't want the poor idiot dying of alcohol poisoning because I'm sure he would if he kept at his drinking the rest of the night." She laughed loudly and sat down, with no sake bottles in hand.

"Where's my sake?" Sanosuke roared, getting in her face as soon as she was contented with her place.

"I dump it." She said simply.

"YOU WHAT?" Sanosuke shouted, unaware of the sleeping Misao in a nearby room, he shouted a variety of curse words at her and finally blew in her face with his foul sake breath.

"Why drink more when the party's almost coming to a close…" She replied angrily, throwing curse words back at him and hitting him in several not-nice-places.

With those words Kenshin's attention ripped from the arguing couple to the clock. Now it was 11:45, somehow ten minutes had passed so quickly Kenshin head felt like it was spinning.

He couldn't do it, especially not in front of Sanosuke and Megumi. As much as he cared for his dear friends there was no way he could admit his feeling to HIS Kaoru in front of them and it wasn't like he could just get up and pull Kaoru away, they would just ask to many questions.

This really wasn't going to work out very well in the end…

Kenshin sighed and rested back on his hands, "It's all going to be fine," He said to himself more then to anymore else in the room.

Megumi agreed, "It's just sake, let's behave now, for Ken-san." And with that Sanosuke sat down in silence.

"What now?" Kaoru asked, her voice slowly but surely losing all its anger and venom. "Should I go get Aoshi and Misao so they…"

"No need." Aoshi suddenly said from the shoji, "Misao has awoken." And with that Misao stepped out in front of him with a huge grin on her face. "Hey everybody I'm awake now, everybody!" She repeated, waving a gently sway back to her spot, or the place that looked like it would be her spot.

Aoshi grabbed her shoulder before she could knock into someone and placed her beside himself, "She's just a little out of persona, and she'll be fine soon."

"You seem to be over your sake too Aoshi. Are you?" Kenshin asked, thinking best to take interest in the conversation.

"I believe so." Aoshi replied in his normal, dull character.

Sanosuke nodded and yawned, "So are we stuck here until midnight or something?"

Megumi glared and slapped him square in the head, "Shut up idiot."

"Well, no." Kenshin said a little too quickly, "We can retire early…I'm old, I don't care!"

"Nonsense!" Kaoru replied, "We party until your day ends…Sanosuke can hold out for a little while, it's only about ten minutes."

With the reminder of the time, Kenshin gulped and nodded at Kaoru who smiled and returned her attention elsewhere. He clenched his hands in fists and sucked in his breath again.

If anyone were paying attention it would have been a very odd sight to witness…good thing no one was.

"I slept well." Misao said randomly.

"That's very nice Misao-chan." Kaoru answered, smiling despite her wanting to scream bloody murder.

Megumi played with her hair…

Sanosuke picked at a scab…

And Aoshi just sat there…

At that very moment Kenshin decided it was best to lock himself in his head until someone thought it best to speak to him and break him out of this thoughts. So he fell into the black hole that was the mind of Himura Kenshin.

_I never liked confessing things; Sessha isn't very good at it… _Spoke the soft-spoken Rurouni with the clear violet eyes.

**That's because you are a piece of chicken-shit who dresses like a woman…a very ugly woman…**Spat the cold Battousai with the fiery amber eyes.

_**All I want to know is how to do this!**_ Shouted Kenshin…the normal and very confused Himura Kenshin.

The Rurouni and Battousai glanced at him for a moment and sighed; **How are we supposed to know, we are you.**

_**Well, what I did with Tomoe, I just told her…so, why is it so hard with Kaoru?**_

_Probably because you had more confidence in yourself back then…and maybe even though you were Battousai you didn't feel so unworthy of her. _

_**The sounds right…I do feel unworthy of Kaoru…does that mean I shouldn't tell her?**_

**No fucking way! That would kill her if she never got what she deserved. Hell, I know she doesn't deserve you…or us, but she does deserve happiness and apparently she finds that with us.**

The Rurouni blinked at the odd kindness of the Battousai; _That was very considerate._

**Don't get used to it…**

"Kenshin."

_**So I should tell her?**_

_I suppose…_

**Yes damn it!**

_**But how? Just like that?**_

_Why don't you do something first and then say it…_

_**Like what?**_

**Kiss her!**

"Kenshin?"

_**Kiss her?**_

**Kiss her!**

"Kenshin!"

"I want to kiss you…"

Everyone froze.

"Huh!"

Without a word, he took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. He captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately.

And everyone in the room swore to themselves…they made the world stopped spinning…

Kaoru didn't even try to fight it…he was her Master, well, that was the excuse anyway. It wasn't even important…KENSHIN WAS REALLY KISSING HER! She leaned in and added even more passion to the kiss, deepening it…then pulled away as fast as she could.

This wasn't right!

She couldn't kiss him the way she wanted with all the eyes watching her every move. She got up and left the room as fast as she could…

And without a beat, Kenshin followed her outside.

…

"I didn't tell him to do that…" Sanosuke said in his defense like someone had asked.

"Kaoru kissed him back on her own…" Megumi added.

They all sighed, "Well, at least they'll finally get together…"

"Wow, that was wild!"

_And Outside…_

Kaoru sat down on the porch and breathed heavily, "I can't believe I did that…I can believe he did that…" She said to herself, the embarrassed feeling finally set into her stomach.

"Kaoru…we need to talk…I love…"

**"_No, you can't say this now…it's rushing the story!"_**

**"_What?"_**


	7. How Soon Is Now?

_Chapter 6: How Soon Is Now?_

"Kaoru…we need to talk…I love…"

"No, you can't say this now…it's rushing the story!" Kaoru said, her voice loud and her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"What?" Kenshin countered, completely confused by her outburst. "What story?"

"Who said anything about a story?" Kaoru huffed, turning her face towards the sky, "I said you can't say this now…I'm a little baffled." She bit her lip and the slight soreness quickly reminded her of moments ago…when he had…kissed her.

Maa, Maa! Don't be confused. It wasn't that Kaoru didn't enjoy the kiss; she most certainly did and most likely would have continued on like any normal woman in love with Kenshin…but was very lady-like in the fact it wasn't something to be done in front of others. (Especially perverts like Megumi and Sanosuke!)

"Kaoru-dono, I'm so sorry." Kenshin whispered, dropping to his knees in front of her. "I tempted myself and selfishly took advantage of you…this one is such a low creature, this one never should have even thought to do something like that to you."

"Idiot!" She scoffed, "I don't care about you kissing me, I really liked that you kissed me!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air, "I just didn't like the fact it was in front of other people!" She thought for a moment, though maybe in front of Megumi wasn't that bad.

Her inner evil self giggled madly.

"This one deeply apologizes for it." He said, his voice low and humble. Currently, within his mind he was contemplating on whether or not to leave her because he still hadn't gotten through his thick head that she greatly approved of him…GREATLY SO!

"It's…"

"Jou-chan! Kenshin! We're leaving! It's a minute passed midnight, Kenshin's birthday is officially over!" And with that…everyone left.

It was dead quiet.

And Kenshin felt like stabbing himself with a sword. He broke his promise to himself. What was the point now? Wait another year?

No friggin' way, as Sano says…

And as dirty as it is…

His downstairs brain couldn't wait any longer! It was time! There was no more waiting anymore. He couldn't do it to her or himself. He wasn't trying to be selfish…he wasn't trying to fulfill his needs…

He just wanted to love her…and for her to be his wife.

"What am I waiting for?" He asked her suddenly. His old persona quickly leaving and a new one taking place. The one true Kenshin, possibly? "I know you love me Kaoru-dono!" He shouted, standing up and pointing at her. "Don't deny it!" He said, his voice squeaking slightly with tension.

She gasped and covered her mouth, "You knew?" She turned, quickly trying to figure out where she went wrong in keeping her love a secret…

"Ah ha I knew it!" he shouted again like he didn't know what he had spoken before. Thinking again, no this persona is just crazy with lust…

Kaoru sweat-dropped, "Kenshin you heard me scream it out loud before didn't you?" She frowned deeply, inwardly plotting to kill Misao for making her shout her secrets aloud.

But then suddenly Kenshin got on his knees quickly and took her hand in his own. "I love you."

Oh crap! It was out!

Kaoru blinked, "You actually said it…before I did…" She stared at him in wonder, "It's so hard to believe…did you really say that?!" She was quiet for a few moments.

"Well I'm off to bed now…" She got up, leaving a star-struck Kenshin behind.

"WHAT?" He wondered aloud turning back to see a slightly angry Kaoru, "I'm GOING to BED now!"

Nothing clicked for Kenshin.

"BED, GOING TO BED!"

Finally, like a timer in his brain. "Oh! BED!" he called back. "Right! Me too!"

Kaoru nodded in annoyance then turned back on her way. A slight excitement rose in her stomach, she felt so naughty for doing something that was so looked down upon; but then she thought that nothing could really stop the love that flowed through the two. She as well as other people felt it and they were waiting for the time when they finally would commit to those oh-so-obvious feelings.

She didn't think she could hold out any longer…and she never actually stated that his little present had ended though the day was finished. She would tell him herself when she was no longer a slave to him. Though maybe, she thought with a smile, she would somehow be a slave to his heart.

She skipped to her room now, excited for the new adventure that was about to start for her. Some many wonderful things could happen now…

He could ask her to marry him!

Or she could get…

She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that right now and she barely had a chance to think when Kenshin ran up from behind her and picked her up in his arms.

"I want to ask you something." He said, stopping in front of her door. He set her on the ground and she opened the shoji for him.

"Yes?" She asked, failing to hide the exhilaration in her voice. She stumbled into her room and feel upon the shoji that had been laid out this morning. Kenshin slammed the shoji behind him and came up to her. He bent over her, a placed his lips upon her neck, slowly working up towards her ear.

"I want you to tell me you'll marry me…my dear slave. Say yes as your last order from your Master." He whispered, in her ear. "You must tell me yes…" He said again, scattering kisses back down towards her neck.

She whimpered happily, "Yes, yes, yes and a thousand more after that." She replied, "Now my Master…can I make one request?" she asked coyly.

He looked up at her and nodded. "Anything for my wife-to-be." He smiled softly at her…he was truly ready for anything now.

"I want you to make me yours now." She said softly, fearing his answer…hoping that her pervious thoughts would come true…hoping that this all would turn out right.

"_How soon is now Kaoru-koishii?" _


End file.
